TuneVision Song Contest 3
|presenters = Delta Goodrem |opening = |exsupervisor = Bommel |host = SBS |interval = | entries = 40 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | vote = |null = | winner = "Ich sterb für dich" |nex = |pre = }} TuneVision Song Contest 3, often referred to as TVSC 3 was the third edition of the TuneVision Song Contest. The edition was held in Australia, after Delta Goodrem has won the previous edition with 209 points. Winner was after a big and exciting show Vanessa Mai from with her Song "Ich sterb für dich". She reached 113 Points. CL represented and reached the 2nd place with 82 Points. On the 3rd place with 71 Points were Against The Current from the , followed by , and . These countries would be the Big 6 of the next edition. Location : For further information see Sydney Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. Located on Australia's east coast, the metropolis surrounds the world's largest natural harbour, and sprawls towards the Blue Mountains to the west. Residents of Sydney are known as "Sydneysiders". Sydney is the second official seat and second official residence of the Governor-General of Australia and the Prime Minister of Australia. The Sydney area has been inhabited by indigenous Australians since the Upper Paleolithic period. The first British settlers arrived in 1788 to found Sydney as a penal colony, the first European settlement in Australia. Since convict transportation ended in the mid-19th century, the city has transformed from a colonial outpost into a major global cultural and economic centre. The population of Sydney at the time of the 2011 census was 4.39 million, 1.5 million of which were born overseas, representing many different nationalities and making Sydney one of the most multicultural cities in the world. There are more than 250 different languages spoken in Sydney and about one-third of residents speak a language other than English at home. Sydney has an advanced market economy with strengths in finance, manufacturing and tourism. Its gross regional product was $337 billion in 2013, the largest in Australia. There is a significant concentration of foreign banks and multinational corporations in Sydney and the city is promoted as Asia Pacific's leading financial hub. In addition to hosting events such as the 2000 Summer Olympics, millions of tourists come to Sydney each year to see the city's landmarks. Sydney is also a gateway to Australia for many international visitors. Its natural features include Sydney Harbour, the Royal National Park, Bondi Beach, and the Royal Botanic Gardens. Man-made attractions such as the Sydney Opera House and the Sydney Harbour Bridge are also well known to international visitors. Bidding phase On the 16th September 2016, Australia announced that the host city will be Sydney. The venue will be the Sydney Super Dome, also known as the Qudos Bank Arena. Key Host venue Format Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 16th September 2016. Albania, Australia and Ukraine will vote in the first and Gibraltar, San Marino and Wales in the second Semi-Final. After that the remaning thirty-four countries were divided into seven pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Confirmed participants Confirmed participant that have their artist/song Past participant that will not participate|}} Forty countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. American Samoa, Andorra, the Bahamas, Jersey, Luxembourg, Madagascar, Panama, South Korea and Uganda making their debut. China, Poland and Russia will return after a break of one edition to the contest. Returning artists Alan Walker and Iselin Solheim return to the competition, but this time for England. New Zealand will be represented by Lorde again. Annalisa will represent San Marino a second time, after her participation in the second edition. Semi-Final participants Semi Final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Semi Final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Grand Final Other countries Withdrawing countries * withdraws * withdraws * withdraws * withdraws * withdraws * withdraws, because the HoD of this country, gave no information about a participation in the third edition. * withdraws, because the HoD of this country, gave no information about a participation in the third edition. Trivia * For the first time in the TuneVision Song Contest history, countries got disqualified, because they missed the voting time. These countries are: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In the second semi-final the US Virgin Islands missed the voting time as well, but they got a second chance, because the HoD of this country has voted in the first semi-final. Later in the grand final, they got disqualified. *For the first time all pre-qualified countries got disqualified. Links *BIG 6 *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 1 Result *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Final 2 Result *Grand Final *Grand Final Result